


Старые шрамы

by Sherlenock



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V2D, 5V2D5D, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, DMC5 post-canon, Double Penetration, Established 5V5D, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Twincest, Vergil loves his little brother very much, and it's mutual, funny adventures in hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock
Summary: — Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — Интересуется Вергилий больше для того, чтобы снова привлечь к себе его внимание.— Что это никакой не двойник, — с кивком произносит Данте, на удивление, серьезно и как будто бы с толикой необъяснимой печали, — а я. Несколько лет назад…





	Старые шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Задушевных (я надеюсь) разговоров вышло больше, чем всратых (я уверен) потрахушек. И мне это по душе :D

Пускай Данте и провел в аду на порядок меньше лет, чем Вергилий, но он знает об этом месте все. Да и, говоря откровенно, любой бы изучил его вдоль и поперек максимум за пару лет, если бы, конечно, смог продержаться тут в живых столько времени. Пейзажи здесь однообразны, температура неизменна, не считая пары заснеженных участков, а о дуновении хоть сколько-то малого ветерка можно было не мечтать даже у местного озера — единственного места, куда близнецы пока не рискнули сунуться, памятуя об исполинских размеров чудовище в его угольно-черных глубинах.

  
К слову, о чудовищах. Вот уж где фантазия хрен-пойми-кого, кто бы это место ни придумал, разгулялась на полную! Словно ему тоже дали неделю на сотворение жизни, из которой шесть дней он придумывал тварей разной степени уродливости и опасности, а под конец седьмого вдруг вспомнил, что всю эту кровожадную фауну нужно куда-то разместить.

  
Так и получился подземный, мать его, мир, который они топчут то ли так долго, что Данте напрочь потерял счет времени, то ли всего пару часов, и никакой счет еще попросту не начат. Время здесь является наиболее странным явлением, потому что работает будто по настроению, а порой не работает и вовсе. И если кто-то когда-нибудь попросит Данте описать ад одним словом, он недолго думая ответит: «однообразие».

  
Поэтому, когда неподалеку Данте слышит совершенно нетипичный, но при этом ужасно знакомый звук, он срывается вперед с криком:  
— Черт, да я узнаю этот звук из тысячи!

  
И Вергилию не остается ничего другого, кроме как со вздохом проследовать за ним. В конце концов, это что-то новенькое после череды бесконечных боев с демонами и друг с другом. Не то чтобы кто-то из них устал от первого или уж тем более второго, но разнообразие никогда не повредит. Ленивый интерес на лице Вергилия сменяется искренним любопытством, когда он прослеживает за взглядом устроившегося на крае обрыва Данте, чтобы в метрах пятистах под ними увидеть… еще одного Данте.

  
Если бы Вергилий не умел мастерски держать лицо, он бы содрогнулся в ужасе от перспективы хождения по миру аж целых двух таких, как его младший брат. Данте, который сейчас совершенно точно сидит рядом с ним, свесив ноги с обрыва, в то же время мечется внизу, больше танцуя с десятком окруживших его демонов, нежели сражаясь. И все же танец этот смертелен.

  
Вергилий, всегда с неким презрением относившийся к любви брата использовать огнестрел чуть ли не чаще меча, не может не отметить, как филигранно с тем обращается его двойник. Тот не спешит вытащить меч, укладывая демонов одного за другим с помощью Эбони и Айвори, не умолкающих ни на миг. Когда Данте, сделавший кувырок назад в прыжке, опорой которому послужила тотчас простреленная голова намертво свалившегося антенора, приземляется на ноги, чтобы выбрать себе нового «партнера» для его танца, Вергилий не без сожаления отрывает от поля битвы взгляд, повинуясь внезапной догадке, и начинает осматривать окрестности.

  
— Как я и думал, — удовлетворенно хмыкает он, почти сразу заметив искомое, чем привлекает внимание уже своего Данте. Впрочем, второго он смело может назвать так же, ведь это один и тот же человек.

  
— Надеюсь, ты сегодня в настроении делиться своими соображениями, — фыркает Данте, не понимая что такое увидел его брат, наконец присевший рядом, но только на одно колено. Позер.

  
— Осмотрись вокруг повнимательнее. Видишь что-нибудь необычное?

  
Развеселившийся Данте невольно поднимает обе брови в удивлении.

  
— Да. Второго себя, например, — весело скалится тот, указывая рукой вниз, как если бы Вергилий вдруг еще не заметил того. Лицо его брата принимает какое-то опасное выражение, из-за чего Данте резко передумывает смеяться, прокашливается неловко и принимается тщательно изучать местность под ними.

  
На первый взгляд абсолютно ничего странного, если не считать его копию, чуть ли не вальсирующую вокруг Каина, пока что безуспешно пытающегося попасть по наглецу своей ржавой косой хотя бы раз. Темно-бордовая земля, окутанная клубами пыли из-за того, что в нее то и дело врезается демоническое оружие, промахнувшееся по своей резвой цели; сухая белая трава, покореженные деревья и редкие серые валуны, в которых, казалось бы, даже больше жизни, чем в этих странных растениях; шесть насквозь продырявленных трупов и просто море гильз под ногами других трупов, но только будущих, один из которых — тот самый Каин, которого Данте почти жалко — поскальзывается на них, выпуская косу из иссушенных рук, но так и не успевая дотянуться до нее, остановленный прицельным выстрелом в затылок. Минус один.

  
— Не-а. Вижу только то, что я чертовски хорош! Но это ведь совершенно обыкновенное явление.

  
Вергилий вздыхает, положив руку на макушку удивившегося этим действием Данте, которому первую секунду и вовсе кажется, что тот собрался свернуть ему шею за его кривляния. Но его опасения не подтверждаются — Вергилий чуть приподнимает и поворачивает его голову вправо аккуратно, если не сказать ласково, и Данте тут же прошивает осознанием.

  
— Так ты об этом?! Мне казалось, это меня просто зрение подводит, но над этим местом действительно какой-то… купол? В нем все словно светлее, чем с нашей стороны, — окончательно потеряв интерес к разворачивающейся под ними картине, Данте по-птичьи наклоняет голову, во все глаза рассматривая столь необычное явление, о котором слышал лишь однажды от отца, но ни разу не встречал вживую. Подробности о нем он, впрочем, помнит смутно, ведь это было так давно. Хорошо, что Вергилий всегда был куда бОльшим охотником до знаний, особенно касающихся подземного мира, и в тот вечер слушал Спарду со всем вниманием.

  
— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — Интересуется Вергилий больше для того, чтобы снова привлечь к себе его внимание.

  
— Что это никакой не двойник, — с кивком произносит Данте, на удивление, серьезно и как будто бы с толикой необъяснимой печали, — а я. Несколько лет назад…  
— Ты не рассказывал мне, что был в аду и раньше, — тихо замечает Вергилий и смотрит на брата так внимательно и с каким-то странным выражением, что Данте с трудом подавляет малодушное желание отвернуться, только бы тот не прочитал в его глазах того, о чем он еще не был готов говорить.

  
— Да что тут рассказывать, — Данте споро отмахивается, делая вид, что ему вдруг стало очень интересно, как завершится чужое сражение, пусть и оба они прекрасно знают ответ, — один из множества похожих друг на друга заказов с возомнившими себя королями мира высшими демонами, древними артефактами и слезными мольбами спасти мир. Только у этой истории был немного нетипичный финал. Вот и все.

  
Может Вергилий не так хорошо разбирается в человеческих отношениях и эмоциях, но Данте он знает как себя самого, если не лучше. И тот сейчас явно не договаривает, и не договаривает много. Для такого болтуна, как его брат, это кажется почти невероятным, но это происходит прямо у него, Вергилия, на глазах. И это… по меньшей мере обескураживает его. Брат еще никогда в жизни ничего от него не утаивал, даже если им в детстве случалось страшно поссориться. Что же такого было в тот период жизни Данте, что он так не хочет об этом говорить?

  
Вергилий переводит задумчивый взгляд на Данте из прошлого, судя по едва слышному чертыханию рядом, очень невовремя. Данте подле него втягивает голову в плечи, словно маленький ребенок, надеясь что его пронесет и Вергилий на самом деле ничего такого не заметил. Вот только отразившееся на его лице недоумение, к большому сожалению Данте, говорит об обратном.

  
— Что ты только что сделал?

  
В его голосе столько холода, что его хватило бы на то, чтобы заморозить местное озеро вместе с обитающим в нем чудовищем. Да что там озеро? Странно еще, что весь ад не замерз от одного только взгляда Вергилия, впившегося в Данте, уже готового рвать отсюда когти. А ведь он так хотел замять всю эту идиотскую ситуацию и забыть о ней, как о страшном сне! Ну вот какой демон его дернул побежать на этот трижды проклятый звук пальбы?! Внутренний, разве что…

  
— Вроде ничего, — Данте беспечно пожимает плечами, — Сижу вот.

  
Только больше похоже на то, что играет с огнем.

  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. И вообще, что-то мы засиделись, давай уйдем отсюда, — он поднимается на ноги молниеносно, но угадавший его намерения Вергилий хватает его за запястье еще быстрее.

  
— Данте…

  
И держит так сильно, что это почти больно. Но не настолько больно, как воспоминания. Данте замирает на месте безмолвно, а Вергилий не спешит ни дернуть его руку на себя, ни отпустить ту, а только смотрит снизу-вверх. С вопросом. С просьбой. С любовью. Как будто чувствует чужую боль и хочет избавить от нее. И Данте почему-то кажется, что так оно и есть. Действительно чувствует.

  
— Зачем он… ты подставился? Я знаю, как ты дерешься, Данте. Ты бы увернулся от этого удара даже с закрытыми глазами. Но ты не стал. Почему?

  
Хватка Вергилия слабеет, пока и вовсе не сменяется легким поглаживанием тыльной стороны запястья Данте большим пальцем, почти неощутимым из-за опоясывающих то бинтов. Но даже этого прикосновения хватает, чтобы только-только начавшие сходить шрамы заныли вновь. Данте в очередной раз мысленно благодарит судьбу за то, что в моменты их близости ему ни разу не приходилось снимать ни бинты, ни даже перчатки.

  
Этой слабостью он будет готов поделиться с братом только когда тот останется единственным напоминанием о том, что она вообще была.

  
Со вздохом Данте принимает решение сесть обратно, уставившись пустым взглядом туда, где осталось лишь два живых существа в окружении мертвецов. Или же одно живое существо и все еще каким-то чудом ходячий мертвец в черно-красном плаще? Именно так он чувствовал себя в те годы. Почти пятнадцать лет как мертвецом, двигающимся по бесконечно долгой инерции; кого-то спасающим, кого-то, наоборот, убивающим; забирающим за это деньги, которые были ему не нужны. Ему ничего не было нужно. Кроме брата. Или смерти. Где как не здесь искать этих двоих? И он шагнул в первый же подходящий портал абсолютно бесстрашно, словно мотылек, знающий, что огонь убьет его, но все равно отчаянно рвущийся вперед на свет, ведь, кроме опостылевшей жизни, ему больше нечего было терять.

  
— Знаешь, одному в аду еще скучнее, — Данте горько ухмыляется, машинально переплетая их пальцы, когда Вергилий наконец садится по-человечески, чтобы тоже свесить ноги вниз и протянуть к нему руку.

  
— Вот я и придумал себе развлечение. Раз за бой я позволял себе специально пропустить один удар. Аналог русской рулетки, в которую с пистолетами не поиграешь. Да и что полудемону сделает какой-то выстрел в голову? И целой обоймы не хватило бы, чтобы меня свалить…

  
Данте чувствует, как вздрагивают в его ладони чужие пальцы.

  
— Ты знаешь это, потому что…

  
— Да. Я проверял. Никакого эффекта. Самое большее проснешься на следующий день с мигренью и ненавистью к себе. Впрочем, последняя меня и так не покидала.  
Вергилий молчит, одним взглядом прося его продолжать, хотя и видно, как тяжело ему слышать все это. Ни перед кем другим он ни за что бы не был столь открыт. И Данте благодарен брату за доверие, отвечая ему тем же.

  
— Я не был уверен, что смог бы искать тебя вечность, хоть и был готов к этому. Поэтому заключил с костлявой своего рода пари: кто кого быстрее найдет. Я — брата, или смерть — меня. — Осознание чего-то вновь зажигает жизнь в глазах Данте, и тот мягко улыбается, поднимая их с братом сцепленные руки, чтобы ненадолго прижаться губами к кисти Вергилия. — И как видишь, я выиграл…

  
Данте решает умолчать, что он выиграл бы в обоих случаях. Вот только, судя по появившейся скорбной морщинке между бровей на лице напротив, Вергилий понял это и так. И он уже хочет что-то сказать, хоть что-то, чтобы избавить Данте от мрачных мыслей. В скорби его младший брат безусловно еще прекраснее, но это зрелище не стоит того, чтобы он страдал. Ничто не стоит. Даже пресловутая сила.

  
Но Данте вдруг оживляется еще больше, в мгновение ока возвращаясь в свое прежнее раздолбайское состояние. И на секунду Вергилий даже задается мысленным вопросом, какой же Данте настоящий? Чтобы сразу же самостоятельно найти ответ. Они оба настоящие.

  
Прямо как тот Данте, который почему-то отпускает его руку, начав отряхивать штаны от пыли, и тот Данте, что даже не глядя на своего последнего противника добивает того выстрелом из мелькнувшей поверх его плеча Эбони точно промеж глаз.

  
Просто каждому отведено свое время.

  
Некоторое время понаблюдав за тем, как Данте прихорашивается (?), Вергилий предпринимает попытку угадать, что тот намеревается сделать:  
— Ты уже хочешь уйти?

  
— Не совсем, — Данте ухмыляется самому себе, разминает шею и зачем-то выглядывает вниз, будто прикидывая расстояние до земли.

  
— «Не может же он действительно…», — с опаской думает Вергилий и его как ледяной водой окатывает, — «с другой стороны, кто как не он додумался бы до такого…»

  
— Что бы ты ни задумал, не смей. Ты не знаешь, чем это может обернуться, — Вергилий весь подбирается — того и гляди вот-вот вскочит и пригвоздит Данте к земле Ямато, чтобы тот точно не ослушался его. Предусмотрев и такое, Данте, как ему кажется, незаметно на всякий случай отходит немного в сторону. Вергилий, конечно же, замечает, опасно сужая глаза.

  
— Ну почему сразу не знаю? Есть как минимум два варианта развития событий: либо я сейчас сотру нашу реальность, либо создам еще одну. Не хило, а? Теории о путешествиях во времени! Это я в одной программе услышал лет десять назад, когда Пэтти частенько захаживала в агентство и смотрела всякую хрень по еле пашущему телеку.  
От внимания Данте не укрывается, как Вергилий кладет вторую руку на ножны меча, когда говорит:  
— Твоя идиотская шутка затянулась, брат.

  
Данте изображает испуг, но он выглядит слишком уж неубедительно из-за ехидной лыбы во все тридцать два и того факта, что он уже вытянул правую ногу над пятисотметровой пропастью. Вот ведь строптивый придурок!

  
— Данте, я предупреждаю тебя…

  
Вергилий буквально на долю секунды не успевает схватить уже летящего вниз брата хотя бы за полы плаща.

  
— ДАНТЕ!

\---

Данте оборачивается на внезапный звук, устремляя взгляд на вершину скалы неподалеку. Но не видит там ничего, кроме одинокого сухого деревца, будто светящегося на фоне вечно серого неба из-за своей белизны. На ум вдруг приходит сравнение того с торчащей из-под земли выбеленной костью и Данте спешно отворачивается, чтобы отогнать эту мысль и пойти дальше. Он думает о смерти так часто, что она начинает преследовать его наяву. Подгоняет ли она его к цели или просто запугивает?

  
В любом случае, ей следовало бы узнать его получше и понять, что он ее не боится.

  
Сам крик волнует Данте меньше всего — он еще с юности перестал удивляться тому, что в аду его знает каждая тварь вне зависимости от ранга и продолжительности жизни. Как будто им с самого рождения рассказывают перед сном страшные сказки об охотнике-полукровке, убивающем всякого встречного демона на пути. Что ж, если оно действительно так, эти сказки хотя бы не врут. А уж про вероятность нападения со спины и говорить нечего, поскольку, судя по их частоте, оно и вовсе расценивается местными обитателями как приветствие.

Кем бы ни был его очередной преследователь, Данте не может не отдать ему должное — он почти не слышит, как тот передвигается. Почти.

  
Одним слитным движением Данте хватается за рукоять Мятежника и с разворота бьет им позади себя, надеясь задеть им несостоявшегося легендарного убийцу не менее легендарного охотника на демонов. Но Мятежник прорубает лишь воздух, почти упираясь кончиком в глотку ловкому демону, так странно похожему… на него самого. И отпрыгнул тот на расстояние, равное длине лезвия меча с миллиметровой погрешностью, достаточной для того, чтобы не заработать ни царапины. Ни на сантиметр дальше, как если бы прекрасно знал, на что способен его меч. Позер.

  
— Похвальная реакция! — Странный демон ухмыляется, брезгливо отталкивая ладонью кончик меча подальше от своей глотки, словно тот не острее деревянного. — Ну и куда мы, такие красивые, направляемся?

  
— На твои похороны, — мгновение, и в правой руке Данте уже крепко сжат Айвори, пули которого одна за другой отскакивают от чужого запястья, точно врезаясь в невидимую стену. Данте раздосадованно рычит, на всякий случай отпрыгнув в сторону, и встает в боевую стойку, широко расставив ноги, готовый отбивать чужие атаки. Но их не следует.  
Подозрительно похожий на него демон просто стоит и смотрит на него со странной смесью эмоций. Любопытство и жалость перемешаны в его взгляде в равных пропорциях. И в целом он не похож на всех ранее встреченных Данте демонов даже не столько потому, что носят они практически одно лицо, а из-за того, что этот демон действительно не выглядит хоть сколько-то враждебно. Но и Гилвер в свое время показался ему просто чудаком в бинтах.

  
«Никогда не стоит недооценивать противника, Данте.» — обычно осаждал его отец, когда Данте воротил нос от перспективы сражаться с мелкими демонами, которых он «даже не почувствует». А что же тогда сам Спарда? Разве он не недооценил Мундуса, решив, что в случае чего справится с тем и без своей разрушительной силы? Или же он недооценил не столько демона, сколько его коварство, уверенный, что повелитель ада не станет нападать на практически беззащитное семейство из желания мести? Как бы то ни было, отец с его нравоучениями и советами мертв. Его, Данте, ни в чем не повинная мать, лучшая из всех женщин, что он когда-либо знал, — тоже. Вергилий…

  
Данте чертыхается про себя за то, что так не вовремя поддался воспоминаниям. Слишком уж этот демон напоминает ему о потерянной семье уже одной только внешностью. И все же это старый фокус, принцип действия которого он давно разгадал с подачи Триш.

  
— У высших демонов всегда был такой недостаток фантазии? Иначе я не понимаю, почему они посылают за мной свои демонические поделки уже в четвертый раз. Не пойми меня неправильно, в каком-то смысле я даже польщен таким вниманием к моей скромной персоне, но неужели им самим не надоело? Имей в виду, демон, двое из их бывших прихвостней стали моими друзьями. А третий мертв. Ты хочешь сравнять счет или увеличить перевес еще сильнее? Выбор за тобой. Я выигрываю при любом раскладе.

  
— С ума сойти! Я правда становлюсь такой пафосной задницей на пороге смерти? — Демон присвистывает, уперев руки в боки и бормоча едва слышно себе на заметку. — Есть смысл по возвращении извиниться перед всеми, кому приходилось со мной общаться в те скверные времена. Это ж кошмар какой-то.

  
— Заткнись и решай, пока я не сделал это за тебя, — Данте очевидно не в настроении выслушивать пустую болтовню. Эх, даже его собственное я не хочет его слушать!

  
Демон корчит преувеличенно испуганное рожицу и зачем-то начинает шариться по карманам, но, не найдя искомого, сокрушенно хлопает себя ладонью по лбу.

  
— Какая жалость, приятель, похоже, мы с тобой в тупике! Понимаешь, я бы с радостью предоставил выбор своей любимой монетке, да помнится она осталась у Люсии.

  
Услышав знакомое имя, Данте хмурится еще сильнее. Что ж, последняя реплика была лишней.

  
— Если ты хоть пальцем тронул ее…

  
— Ты сравнишь счет, да-да-да. Я понял. Но спешу успокоить тебя: с ней все в полном порядке! А теперь и ты попытайся понять меня, — демон наконец приходит в движение. Но вместо того, чтобы нападать, тот поднимает руки в знак примирения и непринужденным плавным шагом, больше похожим на движения из какого-нибудь медленного танца, приближается к Данте.

  
— Я вовсе не собираюсь тебе навре… — странный демон умолкает на полуслове, опуская скептический взгляд на лезвие Мятежника, вошедшего ему в живот на добрую половину своей длины. — Серьезно? — Демон громко вздыхает, смотря на зло хмурящегося Данте исподлобья. — Раньше ты давал, как ты их называешь, «демоническим поделкам» хотя бы договорить.

  
— Я устал, — в последнюю секунду Данте решает не договаривать фразу, изначально имея в виду, что он устал выслушивать чужую болтовню. Он даже не понимает до конца, почему он вообще сказал это именно так. Но что-то внутри него ломается от взгляда в эти до боли знакомые серые глаза. Даже забавно. Данте ведь был уверен, что там уже попросту больше нечему ломаться. Тем более настолько сильно, что ему вдруг начинает казаться, что этот демон понял бы его и без слов.

  
В конце концов, он только что собственноручно насадил того на меч, хотя от демона не исходило ни капли агрессии, а тот только улыбнулся на это. Но не нагло или весело, как делал до этого. Он улыбается так, как умела только его мама. И сам Данте, унаследовавший ее ласковую улыбку и теплый взгляд, которые он со времен ушедшего детства так ни разу и не поймал в отражении зеркала.

  
— Я знаю. Как никто другой знаю, — шепчет демон и шагает вперед, не удостаивая меч в животе и каплей внимания. Данте так и застывает, вцепившись в рукоять Мятежника до побелевших костяшек пальцев, когда ужасно знакомый незнакомец крепко обнимает его. Они стоят так по меньшей мере минуту и никто из них не спешит отстраниться.

  
Данте выходит из оцепенения только когда чувствует, как демон утыкается носом в изгиб его шеи, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть наглеца и попытаться отрубить ему голову — ведь именно это он всегда делал с демонами, разве нет? -, он неуверенно кладет руки на его широкую спину, оставляя Мятежник нелепо торчать между ними и мешать своей рукоятью приблизиться друг к другу вплотную. Судя по недовольному рыку демона, тому это не по душе. Он слепо нашаривает на спине лезвие меча левой рукой, правой легонько хлопая Данте по плечу.

  
— Не поможешь?

  
Данте заторможено кивает, взявшись уже было за рукоять, но чужая ладонь вдруг мягко останавливает его, когда он, медленно отстраняясь, начинает тянуть меч на себя.  
— Не так. Не хочу отпускать тебя даже на секунду, — шепчет демон как в лихорадке, резко толкая рукоять обратно вместе с рукой Данте, пачкая ту кровью столь горячей, что тепло чувствуется даже сквозь кожу его перчатки.

  
Данте едва ли удивляется и без лишних вопросов и вообще слов проталкивает меч глубже демону в живот, пока между ними наконец не остается и сантиметра свободного пространства. Массивная гарда ожидаемо преодолевает сопротивление плоти и костей тяжелее всего, но демону перед ним явно не привыкать, и Данте вдруг отчетливо вспоминается Аластор.

  
— Кто же ты такой? — Шепчет он, беззастенчиво рассматривая красивое лицо со смесью подозрения и плохо скрываемого (ли?) желания.

  
— Можешь звать меня Ди, — хрипит тот, улыбаясь окровавленными губами, пока пытается вытащить меч из спины, в спешке безнадежно раня ладони до костей и будто даже не замечая этого. Не долго думая Данте решает помочь ему, отделавшись куда меньшей кровью, но изрядно подпортив свои перчатки. Те то и дело соскальзывали с лезвия от обилия крови на них, уже и не разберешь, чьей именно. Впрочем, Данте пока может только предполагать, что разницы в той вовсе нет.

  
Так называемый Ди вдруг смеется, вновь утыкаясь Данте в шею, но на этот раз, чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу хохот. Осмелев, Данте властно задирает голову осоловело улыбающегося демона за волосы, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза и сурово спросить:  
— Ты видишь здесь что-то смешное, Ди?

  
— Что-то в этом роде. Я вдруг понял, что получилось как-то очень уж символично. Жаль сейчас ты не можешь оценить, насколько. Но если я расскажу, это испортит весь сюрприз. Остается только надеяться, что если ты вспомнишь об этом, когда придет время, тебе будет так же смешно, как и мне сейчас, — Ди смешливо щурит свои невозможные глаза и улыбается еще шире, показывая ряд окровавленных зубов. Говоря откровенно, Данте мало что понимает из его слов, да и не то чтобы пытается — вся его воля и внимание сконцентрированы на том, чтобы не потерять жалкие остатки самоконтроля.

  
Ну, или были сконцентрированы.

  
Пока эта дьявольская улыбочка окончательно не срывает в нем все тормоза и он впивается в так похожие на его собственные губы больше зубами, нежели губами, в то же мгновение, как Мятежник выскальзывает из рук Ди и с характерным лязгом приземляется прямо в пыль под ногами двух самозабвенно целующихся мужчин. Данте успевает лишь подумать, что изначально его план заключался немного в другом, и Вергилию неплохо было бы подоспеть как можно скорее, пока они не зашли слишком далеко и тот не прибил их чисто из ревности.

  
— «А можно ли вообще ревновать возлюбленного к его копии, по логике вещей тоже являющейся любовью всей твоей жизни?!» — Всерьез задумывается Данте, насколько вообще позволяет думать хоть о чем-то восхитительно прыткий язык его более молодой версии во рту. — «Впрочем, Вергилий такой жуткий собственник, что он вполне способен нас обоих насадить на Ямато уже только за один этот поцелуй.»

  
Но едва ли мысли о скорой расправе останавливают его от того, чтобы обхватить чужой белоснежный затылок липкой от крови ладонью и углубить поцелуй.

  
«Хм, а Вергилий был прав. У меня действительно классная задница!»

  
Данте не может сдержать ухмылки, когда сугубо ради проверки теории, конечно же, добирается правой рукой до заветной части тела и невольно задумывается, на что все-таки похож секс с самим собой?

  
Черт. Для подобного рода ситуации он думает слишком много. Еще удивительнее, что он вообще может думать о чем-либо, кроме издаваемых его двойником тихих стонов, каждый из которых Данте бережно ловит искусанными кое-чьими стараниями губами.

  
Медный привкус на языке будоражит каждый нерв в его теле, из-за чего желание уложить, как бы дико это ни звучало, самого себя на землю и хорошенько оттрахать уже не кажется такой уж безумной идеей. Да и останавливает его, по сути, только тот факт, что если он сейчас сделает это, кое-кто потом отымеет его в самое сокровенное место на теле любого мужчины с помощью Ямато. Только на этот раз без ножен. А взойти на эту ступень отношений с возлюбленным братцем он пока явно не готов.

  
Данте отстраняется, разорвав поцелуй, и Ди непроизвольно тянется к нему навстречу, желая продлить контакт, но его губы находят лишь жесткую поверхность перчаток, когда Данте накрывает ладонью его рот. От кожи ощутимо несет кровью и почему-то гарью, но он с удивлением замечает за собой, что от этих запахов у него подкашиваются колени. Или может дело в том, что это было одним из излюбленных Вергилием способов заткнуть ему рот, когда Данте начинал стонать под ним слишком громко, рискуя созвать на их маленькую вечеринку демонов со всей округи.

  
— Если ты пришел не за тем, чтобы убить меня, — тем временем на грани слышимости произносит Данте, второй рукой гладя его, пожалуй, самого странного в жизни преследователя по волосам, с нежностью, присущей скорее давнему любовнику, чем без пяти минут незнакомцу, — тогда зачем ты здесь?

  
Данте отнимает руку от его рта, оставляя кровавые дорожки под пальцами, когда ведет ей вдоль шеи демона до тех пор, пока не расстегивает чудом сохранившиеся пуговицы на футболке. Не похоже на то, чтобы он вообще понимал, зачем это делает — в мыслях Данте словно не здесь. Это легко заметить по тому, как потускнели его обычно яркие глаза.

  
— Я просто хочу хоть немного облегчить твою боль. Только и всего, — в тон ему отвечает Ди, от чьего внимания не укрывается мимолетная тень скорби на этом красивом лице. Он делает еще одну попытку прильнуть к Данте, чтобы вновь переключить на себя его внимание, и меньше всего ожидает почувствовать, как ему в грудь упирается ладонь.  
Что ж, спасибо хоть в этот раз не Мятежник. Впрочем, меч вряд ли сможет ранить сильнее этого неожиданного отторжения. До этого момента Данте не подозревал, что когда-нибудь ему будет обидно за себя и в то же время не за себя.

  
Он прекрасно понимает, в чем причина отказа, нисколько не расстраиваясь по этому поводу. Но ему больно видеть то, как прошлый он не способен или попросту не желает найти утешение ни в чем и ни в ком ином, кроме собственноручно убитого им брата.

  
Полные искреннего сожаления слова Данте подтверждают то, что он и так знает:  
— Твоя забота очень трогательна, Ди. Но я боюсь, что ты не способен на это. Никто не способен…

  
Он уже хочет было разразиться возражениями, но резко передумывает бросая за спину Данте подозрительно радостный взгляд. На его лице расцветает довольная улыбка, граничащая с хищным оскалом. И Данте на миг кажется, что этот оскал — последнее, что он видит в своей жизни. Он смиряется с этой мыслью даже быстрее, чем та пришла к нему. А когда медленно поворачивается назад, успевает удивиться где-то на периферии сознания, что смерть оказалась столь быстрой и безболезненной. Это было бы единственным логичным объяснением тому, что он сейчас видит.

  
— Я все же умер? — Невольно вырывается у Данте, когда он неверяще смотрит на человека перед ним. Но если он теперь мертв, то почему так больно? Разве со смертью не должен прийти долгожданный покой, вместо которого Данте почему-то чувствует, как сердце тщетно пытается пробить себе путь на свободу через его грудную клетку. Но куда более вероятно, что оно вот-вот остановится от перенапряжения, нежели сможет это сделать.

  
Данте уже было поднимает безнадежно дрожащую руку, чтобы прикоснуться к чужой щеке, но в последнюю секунду передумывает, вспоминая, что она вся в крови. Он просто не смеет запятнать образ брата и не уверен, что сможет вынести вид крови на этом лице еще хотя бы раз и при этом не свихнуться окончательно. Вергилий ведь обычно только так и приходил в его кошмары — Данте уже не помнит, когда в последний раз видел обычный сон. В них лицо его брата неизменно перемазано в крови, его глаза мутные и будто абсолютно слепы, а ребра вскрыты нараспашку и под ними нет ничего, кроме сгнившего сердца.

  
Но тот Вергилий, что безмолвно стоит сейчас перед ним, выглядит живым и пугающе реальным. Он стал заметно старше, да, и одежда его не в самом превосходном состоянии, но вот же Ямато в руке, и его гордая стать, и этот льдистый спокойный взгляд! На глубине которого… таится печаль? Почему? Разве Вергилий не рад наконец воссоединиться с братом в вечности так же, как этому рад сам Данте?

  
Вергилий между тем чуть склоняет голову на бок, внимательно осматривая Данте с ног до головы, и заключает:  
— Выглядишь вполне живым. Максимум уставшим.

  
Его Данте смеется чуть позади, шутливо порицая его.

  
— Браво, братец. Именно с такими репликами и встречают любимых после херовой тучи лет разлуки! Обними меня, дурак, пока я тут в обморок не грохнулся или действительно не откинулся. В смысле он. Ай, ну ты понял, в общем!

  
Вергилий закатывает глаза и делает к совсем ничего не понимающему мужчине шаг навстречу, очевидно нисколько не заботясь о сохранении хотя бы относительной чистоты своей одежды вопреки опасениям Данте. И тот в тот же миг врезается в него, обнимая так крепко, что Вергилию становится тяжело дышать. Но он и не думает отстраняться или пытаться хоть как-то поумерить Дантов пыл, а только обнимает в ответ, слушая мантру из сбивчивых просьб о прощении.

  
Выслушивать все это во второй раз едва ли легче, чем в первый, и Вергилий поднимает виноватый взгляд на Данте, с которым они уже когда-то прошли через этот болезненный для них обоих этап. Тот стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и мягко улыбается, одним взглядом вселяя брату уверенность в том, что все в порядке. Вергилий склонен верить ему. В конце концов, кто может знать Данте лучше его самого же?

  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — шепчет Вергилий во влажный от крови и пота висок прежде, чем прижаться к тому губами, выдыхая следующие слова в волосы брата, дрожащего в его руках от сдерживаемых рыданий, — ты не мог знать, что все так выйдет, — Вергилий машинально начинает поглаживать Данте по спине, — и я прощаю тебя, если это то, что ты хочешь услышать. Но знай: в этих извинениях не было необходимости, ведь если я кого-то и винил, то только себя. За то, что в ту злополучную ночь отверг твою помощь. За то, что бросил тебя. За то, что ты столько лет прожил в сомнениях и ненависти к себе, не подозревая, как сильно я любил тебя все эти годы и по сей день…

  
И Данте уже просто физически не может больше сдерживать слезы, безнадежно комкая ткань Вергилиева плаща на спине. Никто из них не знает, сколько времени проходит прежде, чем тот немного успокаивается: то ли пара минут, то ли пара часов. Но когда Данте отстраняется, замечая, что воротник Вергилия промок чуть ли не насквозь, он выглядит так, словно готов заплакать снова, бормоча как в бреду:  
— Прости, прости. Я знаю, как тебя бесит слабость, я не должен был…

  
Данте уже хочет стыдливо отстраниться, только бы не видеть осуждения на любимом лице в первый же день воссоединения после их невыносимо долгой разлуки, но неожиданно крепкая хватка на пояснице не дает ему сдвинуться с места. Он рискует поднять вопрошающий взгляд, с удивлением обнаруживая, что в глазах Вергилия нет ни капли заслуженного отвращения, а только всепоглощающая нежность и странное восхищение, будто перед ним нечто воистину неотразимое, а не отвратительно заплаканное, раскрасневшееся лицо его слабохарактерного младшего брата.

  
— Знал бы ты, насколько сейчас прекрасен… — вдруг подтверждает Вергилий его самую смелую догадку и начинает сцеловывать мокрые дорожки слез, прижав ладонь к его щеке, рискуя тем самым вызвать у Данте очередной приступ неконтролируемых рыданий.

  
Чем он заслужил его ласку? Почему Вергилий обходится с ним так, словно такой жалкий младший брат — самое дорогое, что есть в его жизни? Действительно ли он не умер и это не бесконечный сон, заслуженный им после даже не жизни, а бессмысленного существования, полного боли и страданий?

  
Все эти вопросы роятся в голове Данте ровно до тех пор, пока Вергилий не бросает Ямато в руки к тотчас поймавшему тот Ди, чтобы наконец взять его лицо обеими руками и поцеловать так, словно он намерен как минимум выпить из собственного брата душу. Даже если это и так, тот совершенно не против. Как и не против того, что страсть и напор Вергилия столь сильны, что он едва может не то что ровно стоять на ногах, а даже дышать. Как бы так не задохнуться… Впрочем, на это тоже плевать.  
Еще несколько минут назад он был готов умереть гораздо менее приятной смертью.

  
Однако, когда у Данте уже начинает темнеть в глазах, Вергилий сжаливается над ним, прерывая поцелуй и едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не прижаться к этим восхитительно заалевшим губам снова, заметив, как прытко по ним скользнул кончик чужого языка, машинально слизавший с них его слюну. Вергилий сглатывает и Данте вдруг чувствует себя совершенно голым от такого беззастенчивого пожирания глазами, хотя и до сих пор остается в полном облачении. Последнее Вергилия явно не устраивает, учитывая, с какой резкостью он дергает собачку на молнии его плаща.

  
Наблюдающий за этой картиной со стороны с интересом и неминуемо зарождающимся возбуждением Данте самодовольно хмыкает про себя, вспоминая, каких трудов ему стоило в их первый десяток занятий любовью растопить эту гребаную ледяную глыбу в груди его братца, выпуская из той на волю страсть на смену его вечной невозмутимости в любой ситуации. Ну серьезно, кто вообще держит каменную мину, пока трахается?! Да он первое время вообще думал, что это с ним что-то не так! Так ведь и комплексы развить недолго!

  
— Не желаешь присоединиться, брат? — Спрашивает Вергилий, вырывая того из полных праведного возмущения размышлений, и совершенно точно специально переворачивает безвольно подчиняющегося ему во всем Данте так, чтобы тот прильнул к нему спиной. Разумеется, Вергилия никто не просил звучать при этом настолько, черт возьми, соблазнительно, и уж тем более смотреть Данте прямо в глаза, одновременно с этим по-хозяйски поглаживая его более молодую версию от пока еще гладкой бледной груди до низа живота широким движением ладони.

  
— Звучит заманчиво, но… — и хотя Данте не может, да и не хочет оторвать от самого себя вожделенного взгляда, он все же с улыбкой качает головой, — ему не я нужен, а ты.

  
— Ты точно уверен? Просто он так нетерпеливо дрожит, что мне думается, словно сейчас он хочет в себя кого или что угодно, только бы я не переставал делать что-то вроде этого, — с совершенно дьявольской ухмылкой Вергилий, не прекращая поглаживать Дантев живот, отодвигает свободной рукой один из лацканов его пальто и почти больно сжимает между пальцев ярко-розовый сосок, вызывая стон сразу у обоих младших.

  
У первого — от наслаждения, а у второго от невольного напоминания о том, насколько это местечко стало чувствительным еще со времен, когда он додумался носить кожаную портупею на голый торс. Ну вот как одного гребаного дня могло хватить на последствия длиною в жизнь?! Впрочем, не то чтобы эти последствия такие уж и плохие…  
Данте как-то непонятно, но явно нецензурно выражается, укладывая Ямато рядом с еще не разбитым Мятежником, один взгляд на который невольно навеял ему приятное чувство ностальгии, и снимает с себя плащ, без колебаний расстелив его на земле.

  
За это он тут же удостаивается победной ухмылки.

  
— Неужто передумал?

  
— Не дождешься, чертов искуситель, — Данте со смешком закатывает глаза, — просто мне будет больно смотреть, если вы решите сделать это прямо в грязи!

  
— И ты так благородно пожертвовал ради этого именно своим плащом? — Вергилий приподнимает бровь в удивлении, более чем красноречиво намекая на то, что можно было использовать тот, что он сейчас стягивает с плеч другого Данте.

  
— Не хотел портить этот плащ. Он мой самый любимый, между прочим.

  
— Если он самый любимый, почему же ты больше его не носишь? — Задается Вергилий закономерным вопросом, передавая Ди обсуждаемый предмет одежды, который тот складывает поверх плаща на земле на манер подушки.

  
— Ты будешь смеяться…

  
— Тем более расскажи!

  
— Он больше не застегивается на груди, — Данте неохотно произносит это с таким грустным выражением лица и так искреннее надувает губы, когда дергает себя за воротник футболки, что уже только от этой картины Вергилия и вправду тянет рассмеяться, — а ходить в плаще, распахнутом до пупка, мне еще в прошлый раз показалось как-то слишком…

  
Посмеиваясь, Вергилий с благодарным кивком укладывает странно молчаливого в его руках Данте на импровизированную простыню, а после склоняется над ним с выражением беспокойства на лице:  
— Надеюсь, мы не слишком утомили тебя своей болтовней, любовь моя? Ты как-то совсем притих… Что-то не так?

  
— Не так? Ты верно шутишь, — когда Данте отвечает, в уголках его серебряных глаз появляются добрые морщинки. — Я не помню, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько счастливо. Я просто… — он тянет к Вергилию ладонь и тот более чем охотно льнет к ней щекой, накрывая его руку своей, — рад наконец слышать твой голос. И я бы без каких-либо колебаний согласился стать немым до самой своей смерти в обмен на возможность слышать его каждый день.

  
На миг Вергилий застывает на месте от подобного откровения, ведь Данте никогда раньше ему в таком не признавался. Но когда он поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию того, Данте как будто специально стоит, склонив лохматую голову так, чтобы его лицо почти не было видно за отросшими локонами, и ковыряет мыском сапога какой-то завиток в земле. Удивительная стеснительность для того, кто порой ведет себя в постели так, что покраснеть готов сам Вергилий.

  
«И после этого он Неро называет «слишком сентиментальным»?» — мысленно фыркает последний, чувствуя прилив необъяснимой нежности.

  
Ему почти жаль, что ее не на ком выместить, поскольку вид распластанного под ним брата почему-то вызывает желание кусать, а не целовать; царапать, а не гладить; вжимать лицом в пол, а не прижимать то к груди. Может быть, так на нем сказывается склонность Данте, этого чертового мазохиста, к саморазрушению.

  
Как бы то ни было, в паху тянет уже от одного только факта, что это будет их первая близость. В пору считать себя счастливчиком, ведь кому еще выпадал шанс дважды впервые заняться любовью с самым дорогим человеком в их жизни?

  
А потому Вергилий больше не намерен ждать ни секунды, избавляясь от мешающей сейчас одежды, которую так же, как и любимый Дантев плащ, складывает тому под поясницу, туда же вскоре отправляя не без труда снятые с него штаны с этим их каким-то прямо издевательским количеством ремешков.

  
Вскоре он понимает, что кое в чем их первые с Данте разы все-таки отличаются. На этот раз Вергилию не нужно беспокоиться о недостатке смазки, поскольку он уже прекрасно осведомлен, что Данте так только больше нравится.

  
Он растягивает того споро, почти небрежно, используя слюны, наверное, вдвое меньше, чем надо хотя бы для относительного комфорта, но брат не высказывает ни слова против. Возможно потому, что тот начисто забыл вообще все слова, кроме имени Вергилия, которое он, задыхаясь, шептал в полубреду, стараясь сильнее насадиться на его пальцы.

  
Данте хочется всего и сразу и как можно скорее, а наличие наблюдателя, на удивление, распаляет его только сильнее. Возможно потому, что тот выглядит как ожившее отражение в зеркале, только несколько старше и, наверное, куда менее потрепанное, чем он в данный момент. Пускай он не видит степени своей изнуренности со стороны, но чувствует ее.  
Чувствует прилипшие ко лбу белоснежные прядки волос и капельки пота, собравшиеся на лице, в выемке между безнадежно искусанными Вергилием ключицами, и под коленями, которые Вергилий с явным знанием дела в два счета закидывает себе на плечи, делая первый, но совсем не пробный толчок — он входит во вскрикнувшего Данте сразу на всю длину и не дает тому сделать и вдоха, сразу начиная двигаться в каком-то совершенно зверином темпе. И Данте это безумно нравится: чувствовать резкую боль, переходящую в еще более острое удовольствие столь скоро, что у него не остается больше никаких сомнений о том, что Ди — это никто иной, как он сам. Иначе с чего бы Вергилию знать его желания и самые чувствительные места на его теле настолько хорошо?

  
Он не помнит, в какой момент Вергилий принимает сидячее положение, усаживая его к себе на бедра — чистые и не истерзанные, в отличие от бедер Данте, в которые Вергилий с каждым толчком вонзает вроде бы и короткие ногти все глубже, пачкая свои так и не снятые перчатки без пальцев в чужой крови.

  
Зато он отлично помнит, когда Ди окончательно надоедает стоять в стороне и тот, под одобрительный полустон-полухмыканье Вергилия, последние минут десять подначивающего того Дантевой «восхитительной узостью», пристраивается сзади, не удосужившись хотя бы снять до конца штаны. Впрочем, это он делает уже довольно скоро из-за почти невыносимого жара внутри, по сути, его же собственного нутра вдобавок к окружавшей всех троих духоте подземного мира.

  
На первых парах ощущение двух далеко не маленьких членов в нем оказывается чертовски болезненным, но в сравнении с той болью, что Данте испытывает уже второй десяток лет, эта — как легкий дискомфорт, который он спокойно игнорирует, только активнее подмахивая бедрами в такт нестройным жестким толчкам.

  
Любая боль — ничто, пока Вергилий рядом. Так близко, что можно наклониться немного вперед и увлечь того в поцелуй, что Данте и делает, начиная невольно стонать брату в губы от ощущения ладони Ди между ног, который гладит и мнет именно так, как надо. Дальше все запоминается урывками.

  
Одно лишь удовольствие, помноженное на два, отпечатывается будто на подкорке сознания, которое никогда бы не пришло самостоятельно к мысли, что может быть настолько хорошо. Что ему и вовсе будет позволено когда-либо чувствовать себя так. Позволено отдавать ласку и получать ее в ответ в удвоенном размере.

  
Стоя ли на коленях с одной парой рук в волосах, а другой — на пояснице; сидя ли на мощной шее своей почти точной копии с этим чертовски умелым языком вокруг его, Данте, члена и сильными бедрами, одновременно с этим плотно обхватившими талию близнеца; или же на чужих бедрах, стараясь одновременно и насадиться на первый ствол посильнее, и протолкнуть второй поглубже себе в глотку. Казалось, эта сладкая пытка продолжалась часами, но если таково было его наказание за все неправильные решения в жизни, Данте готов был нести его вечность.

  
Но, к сожалению, практически все, а особенно все хорошее, рано или поздно кончается. Поэтому через какое-то время полностью одетый Данте уже лежит головой на коленях Вергилия и впервые за множество лет видит обычный сон вместо кошмара.

\---

Втроем они переместились с пустыря в более укромное местечко и теперь сидели возле большого валуна, переводя дух.

  
— Ну и как тебе? — Данте лыбится совершенно наглым образом, пока натягивает футболку обратно.

  
— Это было… неплохо, — легкий румянец на скулах Вергилия с головой выдает, насколько «неплохо» ему было на самом деле, и улыбка Данте парадоксально становится еще шире, хотя, казалось, куда еще. — Но я все еще отчаянно пытаюсь понять, о чем ты думал, когда сломя голову понесся вниз.

  
— А я не думал, — отвлекшись от стряхивания пыли с плаща, так вот просто признается Данте после секундной заминки и возобновляет свое занятие.

  
Вергилий вздыхает, устало потирая кожу между бровей двумя пальцами, будто у него резко началась головная боль. Впрочем, с таким-то братом…

  
— Что ж, какого-то такого ответа я и ожидал.

  
— Я просто вспомнил вдруг, каково ему… мне тогда было. И мне стало так стыдно, если честно. Ведь у меня есть ты, и я наконец счастлив, а в каких-то пятистах метрах от вот такого отвратительно счастливого меня ходит он и просто… ищет свое счастье. Или смерть. Неустанно, как может показаться со стороны. А на самом деле: будучи одной ногой в могиле.

  
— Он так ни разу и не проснулся, пока мы его одевали, — задумчиво произносит Вергилий, будто желая перевести тему, и поглаживает спящего брата по волосам, способный только гадать, насколько тяжело тому было все это время. Может быть, после сегодняшней встречи все изменится в лучшую сторону? Хотя бы немного…

  
— Тебя это так удивляет? — Тут же пристроившийся на его плече Данте поворачивает к нему голову, чтобы напороться на вопросительный взгляд. — Я вот в большем шоке с того, что его хватило даже на один заход. Ты только не подумай — я и сейчас еще ого-го! — Он улыбается, когда Вергилий устало закатывает глаза на это изречение. — А уж тогда тем более. Проверять только, сам понимаешь, было не на ком, учитывая мою зацикленность на тебе.

  
— Говоришь так, будто она ушла, — с усталой, но доброй улыбкой замечает Вергилий.

  
— Ах, если бы… — Данте театрально прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, но из-за тычка в бок давится так толком и не воспроизведенным трагичным вздохом и смеется.

  
— Так вот! Я ведь тогда постоянно чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот либо откинусь, либо выроню меч на землю. А здесь это, сам знаешь, равносильно смерти. Собственно, поэтому я чаще всего и пользовался пистолетами, потому что их сложнее выбить из дрожащих рук.

  
— Так значит ты искал смерть не так уж и рьяно?

  
— Странно, правда? Более того: даже места для редкого отдыха побезопаснее искал, чтобы не быть позорно убитым во сне, — Данте задумчиво смотрит на прошлого себя, будто не до конца уверенный в собственных же мотивах, что двигали им когда-то. — До сих пор думаю, что от серьезных попыток покончить с жизнью меня хранила слабая надежда на то, что я все-таки найду тебя здесь. Надо было просто еще немного поискать…

  
Вергилий целует брата в макушку, тут же опаляя ее своим горячим дыханием, когда спрашивает немного неразборчиво из-за того, что прижимается губами к платиновым волосам:  
— И сколько же длилось это «немного»?

  
— Года три, что ли… — Данте беспечно пожимает плечами, словно разговор идет о вероятной нынешней погоде в верхнем мире, а не о его смешных попытках уйти из жизни. — Может больше. Я не считал.

  
— А ты помнишь, как ты выбрался отсюда?

  
— Конечно. Хотя это вышло абсолютно случайно. Однажды я просто нашел осколок Ямато и почему-то вдруг решил, что сделанный им портал может привести меня к тебе. Слишком обрадовался, видимо, найдя намек на твое пребывание там же, где и я. Но я оказался во внешнем мире! — Данте кривится, как если бы сказал о чем-то неприятном. — Честно говоря, я сначала жутко разозлился. Я ведь в ад не в отпуск отправился, а с конкретной целью. А тут вдруг взял и сам себя сдуру сопроводил оттуда, точно пинком под собственный зад, — на этой мысли он невольно фыркает, бросая мимолетный взгляд на спящего себя. — Но потом я понял, что это знак. Что я, возможно, все это время искал тебя не там, где нужно. Так ведь и оказалось в итоге…

  
— Значит, тебе пора возвращаться.

  
Данте первые пару секунд выглядит крайне удивленно, пока до него не доходит, что уже тормошащий за плечо другого Данте Вергилий имеет в виду. Тот почти не реагирует, слабо приоткрывая глаза, чтобы тут же закрыть их. Вергилий решает сменить тактику, выбираясь из-под обложивших его, черт возьми, со всех сторон Данте, пристраивая спящего так, чтобы он сидел, опершись спиной о валун. Вергилий присаживается перед тем на колени, ласково беря в ладони его лицо, и улыбается, когда Данте сонно приоткрывает глаза.

  
— Любовь моя, я буду вынужден тебя покинуть. Не лей слезы понапрасну, ведь ты видишь меня не в последний раз. Пускай не сейчас, но в конечном итоге мы обязательно будем вместе.

  
Вергилий аккуратно стирает большим пальцем одинокую слезу с любимого лица, чувствуя успокаивающее давление ладони его Данте на плече. Удивительно, как тяжело прощаться с тем, кто и так не отходит от тебя ни на шаг и едва ли намерен менять это в будущем. Но это так.

  
— Т-ш-ш, все будет хорошо. Напоследок я хочу попросить тебя кое-чем: перестань искать меня и лучше переключись на поиски выхода. Осколок моего меча должен помочь. А я уже сам найду тебя, когда придет время, обещаю…

  
Вергилий приподнимается, чтобы оставить снова засыпающему прямо на глазах Данте целомудренный поцелуй на лбу прежде, чем выпрямиться.

  
— То есть мы вот настолько измотали беднягу, — присвистывает Данте почти виновато, беря Вергилия за руку, — думаешь он хоть что-то вспомнит из твоих слов? Или хотя бы то, что ты вообще с ним разговаривал перед уходом?

  
— Скорее всего, он подумает, что это было частью сна. Но ведь ты сам говорил мне, что ты никогда не придавал значения никаким снам, кроме тех, что были обо мне.

  
— Хм, а это умно! — Данте выглядит действительно впечатленным, и Вергилий невольно улыбается от того, сколь простые вещи его брат находит восхитительными, когда они касаются его. Кажется, именно это люди называют любовью?

  
— А что мы? Нам тоже пора отсюда выбираться? — Спрашивает Данте немного позднее, когда временной купол остается далеко позади. — Корни давно срублены, демонов мы вроде всех повидали… Напоследок, конечно, можно еще навестить того глубоководного говнюка и показать ему, что от нас с тобой не спасет ни толща воды, ни размеры его туши, какой бы огромной та ни была. Ну, а потом…

  
— А ты хочешь обратно в людской мир?

  
В голосе Вергилия нет ничего, кроме искреннего интереса, хотя еще год назад он бы принял это предложение в штыки, будучи почему-то уверенным, что брату попросту наскучило его общество. Данте даже на секунду не задумывается над ответом.

  
— Честно? Мне все равно. Здесь тоже неплохо, ну, только когда ты рядом. Хотя вот пиццерия здесь не помешала бы… Или хотя бы кафе, где в меню было бы твое любимое клубничное мороженое. Черт, сколько же ты не ел его! Когда-нибудь это нужно исправить. Необязательно скоро — как хочешь — но надо. Да и Неро наверняка скучает…

  
Все это время молча слушавший эту болтовню с улыбкой Вергилий крепче сжимает ладонь брата в своей и пожимает плечами.

  
— Раз уж скучает… — ему тоже все равно где быть, пока Данте рядом, — можно и вернуться.


End file.
